His Choice for Forever
by Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan
Summary: What happens when Kikyo hurts Kag, and Inu swears revenge against her? What will InuYasha's choice for forever be? Will kag live or die? What happens when Kag drinks his blood to save her? What exactly are these 'changes' that happen to her?READ TO FINDOU
1. Chapter 1

**His Choice For Forever**

* * *

Ok, so this is my VERY FIRST attempt at a story, so it's really not that great. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please NO FLAMES, seeing to how I'm all out of chocolate and marshmallows and can't make smores.

--

**Disclaimers for the lawyer peoplez: I don't Own InuYasha, the characters, anime, or manga. I only own this story. Yah….life sucks…. Oh wells…..I can still dream…. **

* * *

"Please, just a little longer...just…hold on a little longer Kagome. I'm so sorry…."

It had been her. The one he had almost left Kagome for….almost. But she had betrayed him….had done the one thing he had thought she would never do. She had hurt Kagome and then even expected him to be ok with it. _Well she would pay_ he thought as he growled under his breath.

FLASHBACK

"Sango dearest would you please pass me my fish? I think its done." ask the young monk Miroku. "Oh….uh…su…sure…" replied the immediately flustered demon slayer, flushing slightly as she handed the fish to Miroku, almost dropping it in the process. "Easy now." He said grabbing the fish just before it was lost and taking a bite out of it. "Ah…perfect as always, thank you my dearest Sango." He said as he reached his hand out toward her, a little too friendly. "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU PERV!!" screamed Kagome, seeing what his intentions were, throwing her empty drink can at him, only relaxing slightly when she heard it make solid contact with his head.

"Ouch! Whatever was that for my dearest Kagome?" The lecture asked seemingly innocently, now reaching for her instead. "Have you become jealous of my dear Sango?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" began both the girls heatedly, while Sango pulled out her boomerang preparing to knock him out for the next week, only to be cut off by an annoyed InuYasha, yelling at them to calm down.

"Shut up!" he growled. "You guys know that **THIS **out of all nights is not the time to be loud and drawing attention to ourselves, and besides, as much as that little perv deserves it, you know just as well as I do that we'll need Miroku's wind tunnel if something happens tonight."

Sango just sent a glare at Miroku that clearly told him, _just wait till that freaken sun rises; you're in for it then, _causing Miroku to sweatdrop, and move to the other side of the fire next to a sleeping Shippo to avoid the flames that were practically jumping from her aura.

Kagome forcefully paused mid-breath, immediately swallowing her retort. He was right after all, no matter how bad she didn't want to admit it. She glanced up at him.

His red fire rat kimono was the same as always, seemingly new, even after all the battles he had been in the last few months. His voice and personality were the same as she always remembered it being too, give or take the few bits of what she knew were unwanted slips of emotions that would unconsciously slip into his eyes and voice.

As she looked at his face, she took in his details for what she subconsciously knew was the millionth time. She almost laughed as she asked herself which she liked better, her normal, silver haired, yellow eyed, almost emotionless hanyou, or the InuYasha of tonight, and well….any new moon really. With his dark hair and eyes and….well humanly features and personality, she almost decided on the human side. But as she thought about it, she realized almost immediately that if he was always like this, she wouldn't really be happy like she was now. She'd not only miss the fighting ability, which, she thought, beside the point…..no….what she would really miss, she thought, was just his overall personality…originally. Because as much as she hated to admit it….this InuYasha was…..how could she put it…..almost…weird….and she almost-

"WHAT THE HE DO YOU WANT KAGOME?! YOU'RE GIVING ME THE CREEPS!!" Shouted a less-than-happy, slightly freaked-out looking InuYasha.

"Wha…….?" Replied Kagome, suddenly coming back to reality.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! WHY'R YOU STARING AT ME?!" he yelled, walking over to Kagome and crossing his arms.

"Oh…" she mumbled, deep red quickly flushing her cheeks. "Um…I was just….uh…yah know…um-"

"NO I DON'T KAGOME! OR I WOULDN'T BE ASKING YAH NOW WOULD I!!" he screamed, cutting across her.

"It's…uh…nu...nuthing" she stammered, trying to regain her composure. "I was just…uh…..I was just staring blankly at nothing!! Sheesh…"

"YOU WERE NOT!! YOU WERE STARING RIGHT AT ME!! AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY!!" he yelled unbelieving.

She was now a very bright red, and had no idea how to reply

_Now what smart one...? _Asked Kagome's conscious teasingly.

**I don't know!! You're supposed to be helping me! That's kinda your job isn't it?!**

_So…your point is?_

**Ugg...now what…? **Thought Kagome helplessly, knowing she was losing her own battle.

_Fine… well for one don't tell him the truth whatever you do!! _

**Oh yah…thanks a lot…I really needed to be told that…**

_Well you better think of something fast!!_

**No duh!!...Fine…well I guess I could try this….maybe it'll catch him off-guard…..**

"I JUST FELT LIKE STARING!!" she screamed, wanting to see what his reaction was, hoping it would turn out like she wanted it to. She had been worried lately, _or really_, she thought, _since he had started disappearing whenever Kikyo's soul collectors were near as of late._ Hoping for the best, she waited for his reply.

"Wha……..what?" he stuttered, immediately turning a bright red and taking a step back, not knowing how to take this. "Wha...what's that supposed to mean? What kind of answer is that?!"

Sango and Miroku just sat there with a bored expression on their faces. Kagome and InuYasha had been fighting a lot lately over stupid stuff, so this really wasn't anything new. _And he told us we were too loud, sheesh, the little hypocrite; we were quieter that he is, I mean heck, the whole forest probably knows we're here by now. _Thought Sango absent-mindedly; still plotting Miroku's soon-to-be death. Miroku subconsciously scooted another few inches away from her.

"Whatever, I just-" she froze. All of a sudden she felt it. She recognized it immediately with pure distaste. She didn't want to admit it, but it was Kikyo's aura_. No, not her, not right now!_ She thought disparately, thinking that this conversation was as good as over. _Just when it was about to get good too. _She sighed.

"KAGOME!"

"What?" she said, looking up at InuYasha and immediately coming back to her senses, cursing herself when she realized how stupid she must have looked, pausing in mid-sentence like that and then sighed for no apparent reason. But what was she supposed to do about Kikyo? She was wracking her brains trying to figure out a solution, when all at once it hit her. **InuYasha is human tonight**! Which means he can't sense her! She almost laughed at that point, thinking maybe her conversation wasn't over quite yet, but then another question hit her. _Why isn't she sending her soul collectors to get him_?! She was getting confused, and she needed to find out what was going on. _But_, she thought, _I can't let InuYasha know what I'm doing. If he finds out, then he's sure to go straight to her! _

"Ka…Kagome…." InuYasha said hesitantly, raising a hand toward her and taking another step back, wondering what had gotten into her.

"INUYASHA SIT!" she screamed out of no where.

-SMACK-

"HEY! Whaf wath tat sor?!" (what was that for) asked InuYasha ruefully, through a mouthful of dirt and grass, feeling that he hadn't deserved her torture this time.

"I'M LEAVING. I'm going to take a bath. You better not follow me. **OR ELSE."** She yelled, emphasizing the last two words, her eyes like daggers, daring him to even think about following her. _This is the only thing I can say and him to keep him from following. _She thought desperately, throwing her battered yellow bag over her shoulder, trying to make her story seem as convincing as possible. With that she stormed off into the bushes.

InuYasha looked with disbelief at the dark patch of woods she just took off in.

"What……what was that for…?" he asked in disbelief to the others, almost afraid Kagome would come back and torture him some more with her violent mood swings.

"Wait! I want to take a bath too!" yelled Sango after her, picking up her boomerang and Kagome's forgotten bow and arrows. _I don't know what exactly is going on, but she might need my help._ She thought quickly as she hoisted everything over her shoulder."_**Oh and Miroku, if I find you within a mile radius of us**_…._**hehe…lets just say you'll wish u have it as easy as InuYasha over there….." **_She growled as an after-thought, running off into the same patch of brush Kagome had just disappeared into.

Miroku, having also felt Kikyo's aura, and figuring Kagome and Sango knew what they was doing, decided to play along with them. "Geese InuYasha, you really did it this time didn't you? You should really learn to be nicer to Kagome sometimes. Sheesh…you really are hopeless aren't you?"

"Whatever……." He mumbled, still confused about what he had done, or if he had done anything at all for that matter. "She just better not go get herself hurt, that's all." And with that he went to sit down outside of the circle of light, oblivious to everything that was going on, and what was about to come.

* * *

Ok! Well chapter one is DONE!! So what did you think? I know…it's not that great…not even good really….. It is my first attempt however…so cut me some slack!!

Please review! You know you wanna, the magical review button is calling for you to press it….-waves arms in air mystically-

…..

..

.

Ok…..um…maybe not…..-sweatdrop-

But still! Please review so I can get an idea of how good/bad I'm doing. I want 15 reviews before I decide if I should continue or not.

--LizzyChanInuYashaFan--


	2. Chapter 2

Ok…I know ya'll are probably thinking "Oh great…so she finally decided to update" but please hear me out! I know I haven't updated in like months, but I haven't had internet in months! IT WASN'T BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! I SWEAR! I haven't had internet since sometime in October, and actually I'm currently borrowing a relative's laptop. –Hides behind Sasuke- you tell them!

Sasuke: HN, she has just spent 3 hours strait with nothing but me and 3 cookies retyping this entire 9 page chapter with no breaks….so don't go to hard on her or else –death glare-…..there happy Lizzy?

Me: I swear I'm sooo sorry to my remaining readers!!! I'm hopefully going to be getting a laptop the beginning of 09' if everything goes ok, and then I'll update like waaayy quicker! I'm even working on writing ahead in chapters right now! Please don't give up on me! –Jabs Sasuke in side-

Sasuke: HN, she doesn't own InuYasha in anyway shape or form, or Naruto for that matter, or me, [other than in my plushie form]

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it extra long to make up a little for the extreme lateness!

Enjoy!!

Thank you sooo much for sticking with me even though I let everyone down!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Uhg…Finally." Kagome sighed, glad to of finally gotten away from the less-than-happy hanyou.

_Geeze…I bet he's going to be ticked when I get back…_She thought gloomily, as she started again to jog away from camp, stopping once she got about fifty yards outside the clearing that everyone was in. She sighed and looked down at her battered yellow bag.

"Whelp, I guess I won't be needing this tonight, -sigh- To bad, a bath really does sound good right now." She muttered, throwing her yellow bag in a bush at random, not really caring where it landed. _She'd have time to come get it later anyway, right? _She thought to herself distractedly, now suddenly starting to think back about how sneaky she had been, and being very proud of herself for it. _"Heh, and he doesn't know anything's going on…He really can be dense sometimes. Oh well, let's just get this over with._

She breathed deeply and reached behind her to adjust her quiver out of habit.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh Kami no!" she cursed to herself.

She had somehow in the world of all things she never knew left her bow and arrows back at the campsite!

_How?! I __**never**__ leave anywhere without them! Now how am I supposed to fight Kikyo?! _She fumed to herself, mentally cursing every god she could think of.

"Heh, looking for these?"

Kagome jumped about three feet in the air. She hadn't expected anyone to be near right now. Sango just jumped out of the bushes she had been fighting through and laughed, throwing Kagome's stuff to her.

"I'm surprised I was able to sneak up on you so easily Kagome, you're normally pretty good at sensing people."

Kagome caught her stuff and sent a glare at her adopted sister.

"Yah well I was just a little side-tracked by the fact that I'd left my only weapon laying about two feet from InuYasha, who thinks I'm on my way to take a bath right now! Not to mention the fact that he's probably really ticked at me for sitting him and if I were to go back her wouldn't let me go anywhere!" She huffed and crossed her arms before looking up at Sango who had a bemused expression on her face.

"So why are you here anyway?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. "I hope you didn't fall for the pitiful bath trick I pulled on Sir-Idiot back here." She said, jerking her head back toward the campsite.

Sango just raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? Come on meanie…no, I came to help you with whatever you're doing. So what are we up against? Sensing auras and such really isn't my thing."

A small smile appeared on Kagome's face. She could count on Sango to come running to help when others were clueless.

"I sensed Kikyo nearby and I wanted to find out why she's not calling InuYasha since he can't sense her tonight. It just seems fishy to me. And I've wanted some answers to a few things for a while now." She replied simply to Sango, trying not to turn red.

Sango suddenly looked confused. "Fishy??" she asked with a very comical looking face, picturing Kikyo holding a fish, **{A/N and maybe it was slapping her in the head…and maybe it was…oh ok fine…-sigh- I won't be evil right now and do that…it was just a thought…-evil grin-…I have time to torture the clay pot later} **totally lost in Kagome's saying.

Kagome just sweatdropped. "Uh…never mind!" She waved her hands quickly at Sango. "I meant it just seems really suspicious. I want to find out what's going on."

"Oh…ok." She replied, coming out of her fishy imaginations. "So which way do we go?" She asked, completely fine with helping Kagome fight the dead miko. She really disliked her, simply for the fact that she had been making Kagome's life living hell the last few months, stealing InuYasha and all. And she wasn't about to let anybody do that to _her _sister.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and focused on the aura of the dead miko.

"She's that direction," She said opening her eyes and pointing slightly to her right. "Come on, we've got to finish this before sun-up."

Sango, completely agreeing with her, not wanting an angry InuYasha coming after them, slung her boomerang over her back again and took off in the direction Kagome had pointed to, pausing slightly to let her go ahead, so she could lead them there.

They traveled in silence for a while, since Kagome needed to concentrate to keep them going in the right direction. Finally Sango spoke up, after they had been traveling for about five minutes.

"So what do we plan on doing once we get there?"

Kagome looked over to Sango, and thought a minute for she replied.

"I'm going to confront her and ask her what's going on. Not that she's going to tell me anything if she has it her way though…" She trailed off, and Sango glanced at her.

"Ok, well if she isn't going to tell us willingly…I guess that means you're planning on fighting her?" She asked her, involuntarily reaching for her boomerang Hiraikotsu.

"Yah, I don't really have a choice. I need to know what's going on, so I can get everyone out of danger if need be…and…I need to know…about InuYasha…" She was mumbling again by the time she had gotten to the last part, red lines appearing slightly across her cheeks.

Sango pretended not to notice her embarrassment and just kept talking.

"Ok, well Kagome I think we shou-" But Kagome cut her off, waving her to be quiet with a quick flick of her hand She looked down questionably as Kagome urgently whispered to her, "We're getting really close Sango, closer than I realized; I thing that she should be right ahead in that clearing. Sango nodded quickly, understanding, as they both stopped abruptly just outside the clearing, still not making a sound, as so they would be able to search the open area for her undetected and get their bearings. Their eyes quickly scanned the clearing, taking in any needed details.

It was a small clearing, only about a hundred feet across and a hundred feet wide. There wasn't a great deal of bushes, or such, just green grass and the occasional flower. To the far left there was a large pile of boulders, which had a narrow waterfall trickling down it. The ground was for the most part level, with no hills or bumps, and the trees were thick all the way around it. _The ideal place for a battle_, they both thought in unison, although they were starting to get a little unnerved that they still hadn't seen Kikyo, since Kagome sensed her practically right in front of them.

All at once they were pulled from their thoughts.

"I know you're there girls, you might as well come out." Her quiet commanding voice rang though the small field They suppressed a jump, while both pairs of eyes turned to a tree on the opposite side of the wood-line, covered in moss and parasites, where the dead miko was sitting, or rather half laying, staring back at them bemusedly, no fear to be though of in her eyes.

They both cursed themselves as they stepped into the open.

"So what do I owe the honor of seeing my incarnation,_ and_ a demon slayer tonight?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle with innocence.

"You know why I'm here Kikyo. Why didn't you call InuYasha tonight like you've been doing lately, when you know he's human and can't sense you? Tell me and I won't have to fight you!" Kagome fumed, she was suddenly mad, for some reason she didn't know, at the older miko. This disturbed her slightly, since she wasn't the kind of person to get mad easily at people, _well other than InuYasha…_But she quickly pulled herself away from that thought, trying to concentrate on the argument at hand.

"Well?"

Kikyo's eyes now sparkled with fake mirth. "So you want him to come to me? Is that what you are trying to tell me incarnation? You want him to be with me; or is it that you have given up on trying to beat me in his heart, knowing it's pointless?"

Kagome just scoffed and looked up at her with fake confidence. "As if Kikyo. There's no way I'd just give up on him and willingly let him be with some undead clay pot like you." She finished her sentence with a grin. "I want to know what's you're up to Kikyo, and you better go ahead and tell me, if you don't want us to make you."

Kikyo suddenly jumped down from her tree and glared at Kagome, her miko powers ablaze.

"You want to know why I didn't call for him incarnation? It was because I had no intention of meeting him tonight. I came only with the intention of seeing you."

Kagome mentally froze. _What? What is she talking about?_ Kagome swiftly drew out an arrow and notched it into her bow. "What are you talking about Kikyo? Spill it?" Sango drew out her Hiraikotsu beside Kagome and stood on defense.

Kikyo just smirked at them and conjured up her own bow and arrows, although they were hanging only at her side. "Now aren't we hasty to start a fight? I haven't even finished taking yet," she chuckled quietly before continuing. "Although I can't say you will like what I have to say." Kagome just raised an eyebrow at her, "Well why don't you finish and we'll be the judges of that."

Kikyo just sighed lightly and continued. "As I said, it was not him I came to see tonight, my dear incarnation, it was you. I knew you would come looking for answers to what's been going on; I intentionally let you feel my aura, but did not let him see my soul collectors. It was planned, not just a simple mistake that you showed up tonight. Now I should ask you, you know where this is leading, don't you my dear girl?" She finished with a malicious glare in her eyes, which were reflecting the souls that were surrounding her.

Kagome just looked at her confusedly for a moment, not sure where exactly the conversation was leading, nor what she was talking about, when she heard Sango's breath hitch in her throat beside her.

"It was a trap, wasn't it?" the demon slayer whispered.

The elder miko in front of them just laughed darkly and whispered back, "Correct." She took a breath and then continued with her eyes narrowed, "I wanted you to come _Kagome__**, **_for simply one reason. I want to be rid of you." This made Kagome's face contort in surprise, but the elder miko continued. "You are the reason that InuYasha will not have me," her voice rose, "It is because of you that I cannot have InuYasha back, to have him love me completely again. _**You, **_he loves _**you**_ and not me now. And I can't have it. He's mine!" Her face became contorted with rage, and her miko powers erupted all around her, a bright blue flame of energy. In a flash she had an arrow notched and then flying directly at Kagome, with a blue tail glowing behind it. Kagome held her hands in front of her face, waiting for the impact, when all of a sudden she saw a boomerang fly in front of her and knock the arrow off course, sending it into a tree over to her left which instantly started to melt away.

"Get down Kagome!" Sango yelled, catching Hiraikotsu and throwing it immediately at the opposing priestess, who just dodged it and reappeared inches from the spot she had just been in.

"This is none of your concern demon slayer," Said Kikyo as she raised her hands as they began to glow a dangerous shade of blue, "So I suggest you stay out of this fight!" and with that she slowly stretched out both of her glowing hands in the direction of Sango, who was by now getting ready to throw Hiraikotsu again, and began muttering incantations under her breath. A glowing blue orb appeared in her hands, and then was shot at the demon slayer with lightning speed, growing in size as it went. "NO!" both Kagome and Sango shouted at once, while Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and dug it into the ground in front of her, trying to block the incoming attack.

Kikyo just smirked and yelled "NOW!" and the orb suddenly burst apart into a million little diamond-shaped lights and re-materialized around Sango, forming a barrier. Sango just muttered a quiet, "no…" before crumpling and falling to the ground and the view of her from the outside became disfigured to Kagome who just screamed, "SANGO!!" and ran half way to the barrier before stopping and turning back toward the elder miko, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Her?!" And all of a sudden Kagome's miko powers started raging everywhere, colliding with Kikyo's in the air and making static sounds all around the clearing. Kikyo just smirked and replied, "Don't fret dear _Kagome; _she is merely unconscious, not dead. This is not her battle to fight, it is yours. She'll be fine when the barrier wears down in twenty-four hours. **Now come!"** Kikyo shot another arrow at Kagome, but the younger miko was ready for it this time. She did a summersault to avoid it and grabbed her own arrow and shot it, which was just dodged by Kikyo. "You'll have to do better than that incarnation, if you want any hope of winning this." Kagome just smirked and got back to her feet, now holding two arrows in her hands. "As you wish you stupid little dead bitch!" She then shot one of the arrows at Kikyo, jumping to her right, and charging the other arrow with extra energy. As soon as Kikyo went to dodge the first arrow Kagome shot the second, which covered more of an area with its extra charge she had put in it. Kikyo dodged the first arrow, but wasn't so lucky with the second. It had to much power to it, so even though her arrow itself only hit her long sleeve, the power surrounding it burned her arm, creating nasty welts from her wrist to her shoulder. "Damn you." Was all she muttered before shooting another arrow at Kagome, who again just dodged it, and cursed to herself and any god she could think of when she saw that the sky was already starting to get light.

Kagome looked up and glared at Kikyo a moment before laughing a bit. "Guess you didn't like that now did you Kinky-hoe? InuYasha taught me that one as best he could; we practiced for weeks on it together. Looks like I finally got it." This just got what resembled a furious snarl from Kikyo as she screamed again, "**He's **_**mine! **_This ends _**now!"**_ And with that she drew another arrow and then seemed to focus all her surrounding energy on it before she fired, and then nearly fell over with the force she had just exerted. Kagome on the other hand had been doing to the best of her power exactly the same as the other miko, and fired her arrow simultaneously with Kikyo's; leaning on her bow from the sudden fatigue, and watching to see what would happen with the two arrows.

As both women watched, the arrows began to move in what looked like to them slow motion. They both seemed to meet in midair, and created a blinding flash of light. As both miko shielded their eyes from the light, neither saw the arrows they had thought had been destroyed fly toward them with lightning speed.

Kikyo was the first to be hit. Kagome's arrow hit her squarely in the shoulder blade, and stuck there; dissolving any part of her it touched. Kikyo fell to the ground screaming in agony and yanking at the purification arrow. It was fixed there though, and it took her precious time to get it out of her clay flesh. By the time she was able to remove it she had lost much of her right shoulder. But being made of clay and graveyard soil as she was, it was not a completely fatal wound as it might have been for a living person. It was painful yes, but it could be repaired. '_I will live'_ was all she thought as she laid on the ground and tried to breath slowly, staring at the sky.

On the other side of the field was another story though. As the arrows shot toward each of the miko, Kagome still had her arm out in front of her to shield her eyes. As the arrow shot toward her, she was only able to open her eyes enough to see it less than a few feet away from her. As it came she moved her arm back in front of her for some sort of protection. All she could think was, _'There's no Sango to protect me now, no InuYasha…this is it." _As the arrow closed in on the last few feet she was only able to gasp and shudder as it hit her. The arrow grazed her arm she had held up, but didn't protect her from the brute force of it as it struck her in the right side, going though and breaking ribs with a sickening _**snap!**_ Kagome felt herself fall to the ground as the arrow went strait through her. She hit the ground and all she could think of was, '_InuYasha can't save me this time...I…I won't…get to see him one last time." _She could feel hot tears stream from her eyes as she lay on the ground, waiting for death to take her.

They were tears that weren't able to fall though; they just ran down the sides of her cheeks and into her hair. The last thing she could remember was her vision quietly going dark in the rising sun, and thinking, _'I love you InuYasha…I'm sorry.' _Then everything went black.

**SCENE CHANGE: BACK AT CAMP**

"ARG...I thought that damn sun would never rise." Groaned InuYasha, as he stretched his muscles and sniffed the air; his powers finally returned to him. He looked over to the droopy eyed monk who only nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do agree. Now I can finally get some sleep. I advise you to go find the girls though; they have been gone quite a while." With that the lecture laid down on the ground and immediately fell asleep.

InuYasha's ears twitched slightly at his comment as he thought of what the girls would do to him, not to mention how many sits he would get, if they weren't done with their bath and they caught him anywhere near them. He just shuttered inwardly at the thought and started walking in the direction they had both left in earlier that night.

"Damn women, where are they?" He muttered moodily. He was walking in the direction that Kagome's scent was, but it seemed weak and he was having trouble following it for some reason.

"DAMN IT!!" He yelled, kicking a bush at random and then immediately teared up.

"AARG! What the hell kind of bush is that?!" he screamed as he dropped to the ground, rubbing his bright red foot. He looked over at the bush he had just kicked only to see it had something yellow in it. _What?_ He thought as he cautiously poked at the bush with a stick. He soon found out though that when he neared it again, it had a familiar scent. He then picked it cautiously up only to find out that it was Kagome's tattered old backpack.

"What the hell?

Something must have happened.

What's going on here?!

Did she run away?

Did she get into trouble?

_What's going on?!"_

His mind went from one question to another, bouncing back and forth in complete confusion. He ran around the woods like lightning, trying to pick up Kagome's scent again.

That's when it hit him.

"Kagome's blood…and…and Kikyo? **What's going on?!" **He yelled again, sending birds flying in all directions around him as he bounded through the trees as fast as his partial demon speed could take him. "Damnit Kagome you better be alright!" he whispered furiously, ripping every branch that was in his way apart as he raced toward Kagome's scent, which was almost overwhelmed by now with the scent of her blood.

InuYasha raced forward as fast as he could when he saw the clearing ahead of him, and was sure that, _that _was where Kagome was. As he reached the clearing he saw many things at once. When he looked over to his right he saw a bright blue barrier with what looked like Sango inside it; one of which he ignored because she appeared to be fine. He then looked across the field to see Kikyo lying of the ground, and a mild jolt of worry was sent through him, which soon all-but vanished when he saw her move. It was when he looked straight in front of him that his heart seemed to drop to the ground.

There only a few feet from him on the ground was Kagome, in a small pool of her own blood. InuYasha jumped with lightning speed down next to her with a sickening _**splash**_ when he hit the ground beside her which was soaked with her blood. "No…" was all the whispered as he bent down and rolled her over, looking at her wound. She had been hit badly. '_She didn't have long' _was all he thought as he saw the blood was still spilling from her side. "Shit." He muttered as he instantly took off his under hiori and tore it into strips before wrapping it around her small body; trying his best to stop the flow of blood. As he laid her back down in his lap he felt her stir and her eyes opened a bit.

"_Kagome…" _he whispered weakly, brushing the bangs out of her eyes. "Try not to move around." Kagome in turn just looked up at him and smiled weakly. "_You came…I'm so glad."_ She muttered, tears falling down her cheeks. "Of course. You know I'd never leave you." He replied as he buried his face into her hair and whispered, "_I'm so sorry Kagome…I couldn't protect you." _into her ear, before straitening up with a growl, ears pricked. '_DAMNIT!' _he thought. '_Not now.'_

He saw the bushes stir over to his left on the edge of the clearing and just yelled, "Come on you yah bastard, I know you're there Sesshomaru!" as he pulled Kagome up against him even tighter as she struggled to remain conscious. Lord Sesshomaru stepped out of the tree line to InuYasha's left and stared at the couple on the ground.

"Don't just stand there you worthless bastard! Come help me! Use Tetseseiga or something!" yelled InuYasha to his older brother, now desperate. Sesshomaru just looked at him with a blank face and replied, "Tetseseiga is used to bring back the dead little brother, not the dieing." InuYasha just looked up at Sesshomaru and paled. "Isn't there anything I can do?" He asked weakly, pulling Kagome closer to him as she groaned in pain and the bandages began to turn pink. Sesshomaru just looked down at him for a moment before stating unattachedly, "Father once told me he saved your worthless mother's life by making her drink his blood. It seems to hold healing abilities which humans lack; although I must say it might not work as quickly with your pathetic blood." InuYasha's heart seemed to start again for a moment; but then died again. "But she's a miko! What will happen to her?!" he asked uncertainly. Sesshomaru just looked at him in turn and smirked. "What other choice do you have little brother" You could take the chance or you could sit there and watch the miko die. It is your choice. I do believe father said that even for a normal human there was a struggle to get them to drink it. If I recall right, father said he passed he blood on in a _kiss, _for that was the only way he could get it down her." Now Sesshomaru was really smirking, knowing how his brother was going to react to the information juts given to him.

InuYasha just turned a scarlet red before gulping and replying with a weak, "Ok…if it'll save Kagome…then…" He took a breath to steady himself.

After a moment of calming himself, InuYasha turned toward to Kagome and vengefully bit his cheek, immediately tasting the coppery taste of his own blood. As he went to bend down to Kagome though, he suddenly froze when a voice ripped though the clearing.

"**Nooo…you're mine InuYasha!" **was all he heard being screeched. He looked up and saw to his surprise that on the other side of the clearing Kikyo was now leaning heavily on her bow, but was standing. She smiled crookedly as him and yelled, "It's to late InuYasha! She's gone! Now you can be with me forever; you don't have to choose between us anymore!" She then stretched out her arms the best she could with her injuries as if beckoning him to leave Kagome there to die and come into his open arms.

InuYasha's eyes were covered by his bangs, as blood quietly dripped from his lips; his hands by his side, clenched.

"_**It was you then."**_

He growled, his whole body shaking with fury.

"_**You did this to Kagome, didn't you? ANSWER ME KIKYO!"**_

Kikyo just looked at him confusedly and answered, "You're not happy InuYasha? Now we can be together like we wanted all along!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle with some kind of sick happiness.

InuYasha growled again and held Kagome as tightly as safety would be permitted. _**Damn you Kikyo. DAMN YOU TO HELL!" **_Kikyo gave him a broken expression of horror before dropping to the ground, screaming hysteria to the air. But InuYasha paid no heed and instead worked on calming himself down and then looked up at Sesshomaru again. "Would you mind keeping her at bay while I'm doing…this?" he asked. Sesshomaru just nodded his head slightly in agreement, with cooperation of which would have blown InuYasha's min any other day but today.

InuYasha nodded his head to Sesshomaru in thanks and turned back to Kagome. She smiled up at him weakly but said nothing, not understanding what's going on. "I'm sorry about his Kagome" was all he whispered to her before biting his cheek again with his fangs and bringing her head up to his, kissing her as gently as he could, again as red as could be. Kagome widened her eyes in surprise, but didn't pull away as he deepened the kiss, until she tasted the blood. It burned! She half coughed as she felt it going down her throat. "_It burns InuYasha." _Was all that she whispered as she pulled away from him? InuYasha just looked down at her, pain plastered clearly on his face. "I know, I'm sorry Kagome, it's the only way." He then pulled her into a kiss again, now having to press himself against her to keep her from pulling away. He felt her stop struggling though after a moment, and was for a second afraid that something had went wrong and nearly pulled away, but then he felt her start to kiss him back, and was only more confused. '_At least she's getting the blood down her' _he thought fuzzily as he felt her shakily wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss further for a moment before pulling away. She smiled up at him weakly for a moment before coughing and whispering again, "It burns InuYasha. Make it stop." InuYasha just looked down at her a moment before nodding a replying, "I know Kagome, I know. I'm sorry. I think it'll stop in just a minute. But what was the last part of…..that for?" He asked blushing slightly again. Kagome just looked up at him and weakly smiled with bright eyes. "What? The kiss? I just figured that if I was about to die anyways, I might as well get to kiss the person I love twice before then." InuYasha pulled her up against his chest at her comment, before Kagome's whole body began racking. "InuYasha, it burns! Please make it stop!" was all she said before coughing and losing consciousness.

"Kagome?!" InuYasha said a little louder that necessary, shaking her lightly in his arms.

"Kagome, talk to me!" he quickly looked over to Sesshomaru, who was now standing in front of Kikyo, who was rocking herself back and forth on the ground muttering incoherently.

"Sesshomaru I'm leaving. I've got to get her to Kaede's; I don't know what's wrong…and…thank you for everything." He muttered a little awkwardly. Sesshomaru jut nodded to InuYasha again and began walking towards the edge of the clearing where he had came, leaving Kikyo where she was on the ground. "I suggest you hurry then little brother. And don't be surprised with the outcome of this."

InuYasha just slowly stood up with Kagome in his arms bridal style, and positioned her so her head was cradled against his crick of his neck. He then turned to leave, only to be stopped by and arrow soaring over his head.

"Where are you going InuYasha darling? We're supposed to be together forever, remember? **Don't leave me!" **Kikyo screamed, completely taken over by hysteria. InuYasha didn't even look at her. He just whispered, _**"Oh I'll be back Kikyo, don't worry. I won't forget what you did to Kagome, not ever. **__**I will avenge Kagome, just you wait. You will pay." **_With that InuYasha took off into the trees, ignoring Kikyo's howls of sadness and rage; only intent on getting to Kaede's in time for Kagome. He pulled her as close as he could to him and whispered,

"Please, just a little longer…just hold on a little longer Kagome. I'm so sorry…"

_**---END FLASHBACK---**_

'

TADA!!! Another chappy! I hope you enjoyed! –Yawn- but now me and my Sasuke plushie are sleepy and are going to go to bed. I won't ask for a certain amount of reviews because I trust that you'll do it anyway. :] I'll talk to you in the next chapter!

OH! and i DID NOT get to go through and fix any kind of errors at all in this! i'm sooo sorry, i just don't have enough time! please bare with me, and i'll fix it when i can.

Sasuke: -waves-

Me: BYE!!!

Love,

Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan


	3. gasp will she make it?

**FRIST OFF…..let me apologize for this one being sooo short! Its just something that has to be in the story, that just absolutely couldn't be made any longer! Believe me! I tried!! It didn't work!! –pouts –**

**Hey guys!!!! Thanks for all your amazing reviews!!!! Here is my pitiful attempt to reply to them all!!**

**Bunnyxstar: Thank you!! I always do love getting reviews and I'm glad you enjoy my first fic!**

**2white flame 16: thank you for pointing that out! I promise I won't make that mistake again! Sorry it bugged you, thanks so much for reviewing!**

**XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx: lol, thanks, I'm glad you like it, here's another chappy for you!!**

**RoseyBee: Thanks so much. ;] I'm really happy you're enjoying it. I hope to hear from you again**

**IF I FORGOT ANYONE I'M SOOO SORRY!!!**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA…BELIEVE ME OR ELSE INUYASHA WOULD BE MINE!!! MAUAHAHAHAHA……**

**To all: ENJOY!!!**

InuYasha raced through the trees, Kagome still held tightly against his chest. He didn't even pause to think about letting Miroku know what was going on, or even where Sango was, his only thought was on getting Kagome to help as soon as possible.

He felt her cough and glanced down at her as he raced toward the clearing with the well. She was burning up to the touch, and he wasn't sure what exactly was causing it. "Damnit Kagome, you better make it." He half heartedly mumbled, trying to make it sound like a threat, but having in come out sounding like a plea.

InuYasha jumped through the clearing and was looking at the village in a flash, not stopping until he was outside Kaede's hut, which he took no time to rush in. He saw the elderly priestess over by the fire pit, stirring something in a large black pot with a spoon.

"Kaede, get over here and help me, Kagome's been hurt." InuYasha said, a little more loudly than he intended. The elder priestess looked up for a split second at the hanyou before jumping to her feet with speed unheard of for a woman of her age, and running over to the couple.

"What happened InuYasha? What did she do? Yeh better come lay her down over here as fast as yeh can." She motioned to the mat-bed over in the corner, and no sooner had she said anything did she see InuYasha laying Kagome gently on the mat, grasping her hand and then turning to Kaede.

"Well? Get over here you old hag and do something!" InuYasha yelled, a mixture of worry and rage on his face. The elder priestess quickly walked over to them and bent down next to Kagome. "What happened to her InuYasha? I need to know the story to know what I can do besides the obvious." Kaede turned toward Kagome's feet and opened the cupper board that was sitting there, bringing out fresh bandages and tinxures of herbs. She bent down to remove the bandages from her side to look at Kagome's wound but then paused for a moment, seeming to decide not remove them in the slightest.

"Well you old hag, what's taking you?" InuYasha paused for a moment to look at the frozen priestess, eyes narrowed, before realizing why she had suddenly stopped still poised over Kagome. He and growling at her, viciously continuing in his rant "You can forget it you old bat, I'm not leaving and you can't make me! You do realize it was me who put on those bandages that she already has on, right?" He then huffed, and as to make his point, leaned up against the wall, still grasping Kagome's hand in his.

Kaede sighed and shook her head, already starting to remove InuYasha's make-shift bandages from Kagome's side. "Yeh are about as modest around each other as a married couple." She continued muttering under her breath about something that sounded like "Yura of the hair and the supposed first aid….in front of children…"…and such as InuYasha turned red yet again for what seemed to be the millionth time that day and grumbled under his breath as he turned his head toward the wall. He quickly turned back though when he heard Kaede gasp and saw her closely inspecting Kagome's injury with wide eyes.

"InuYasha, what is going on? These wounds are most peculiar. There are remains of holy magic in them, yet there's also something of a more demonic quality that seems to be closing up the wound, to some extent. What happened child?" Kaede was now looking at InuYasha intently, and he seemed to be getting more and more fidgety. "Well?" She asked again, wanting an answer.

InuYasha lowered his gaze to the floor for a moment before replying to the priestess. "She got into some sort of fight with Kikyo while I was human, and when I went to look for her I found her injured..." His face began to heat up again, "uh…I put the bandages on her but it wasn't helping much, and when Sesshomaru showed up he said I should make her drink my blood, since it could help her heal, and something about my dad did it to my mom.." he gulped in some air before continuing. "SoHeSaidIWouldHaveToKissHerToGetItDownHerSoThatsWhatIDidAndSheDrankMyBloodAndThenWentUnconciousAndSaidItBurned." He finished with a red face, and looked at Kaede, who was trying to get though his _very bad_ summary and figure out just what was happening, all the while pressing gauss to Kagome's side, even though the bleeding had somehow miraculously slowed.

"So what yeh and saying InuYasha, is she drank Yer blood?" InuYasha only nodded meekly, so she continued. "Are yeh mad, half demon? Do you realize what could have happened to her in other circumstances?" She paused for a moment to look again at InuYasha, frowning and then she smiled slightly to his surprise. "Yeh are a foolish man indeed InuYasha, yeh better just count yerself lucky that it did not turn out as it should have." InuYasha's ears pricked at this comment.

"Normally her miko powers would have tried to purify any demonic substance that entered her body, and in turn purify herself from the inside out." Kaede pointed a finger at InuYasha. "But it seems, young InuYasha, that for some reason her body is accepting it as best as it can, for reasons unknown."

She was now looking upon Kagome again, and when she spoke, she seemed to be speaking more to herself than InuYasha. "Perhaps it was because she trusts you so deeply InuYasha, so fully, and loves you so, that her unconscious mind allowed yeh blood to be within her because of just that reason, it was your blood. She trusted that what you were doing was right, and that you wouldn't do it if it would hurt her." InuYasha's breath caught in his throat at this comment, and his gaze slowly drifted to Kagome, who had thankfully been covered up except for her wound. _'she trusts me that much…that even though it was so painful she trusted that I would never do anything to hurt her, that I was only doing it for the better?'_

InuYasha heard Kaede clear her throat and was pulled from his thoughts. "I am not done InuYasha, I still have more to say yet, so do not space out on me half-demon." She looked Kagome again, and paused for a moment, and when she glanced up at InuYasha, she had a worried expression.

"As I said, she is not rejecting yer blood, as should have been, but there might still be consequences yet to face. Her miko powers could be affected InuYasha; there is a great possibility that they will be weakened by the power of your blood. There are also chances that she could have demonic side affects or features. She might be more attached to yeh after this than bargained for; though I cannot say I am sure on the last one, not knowing the taiyoukia customs." She paused to let InuYasha take in this new flood of information.

'_Customs? What is she going on about? What customs? Wait…demonic features?...As in…Ears? Tails? Eyes?... __**Power!**__?...Holy shit.' _He thought as a shutter racked his body and he inwardly began to mourn his non-dirt eating abilities; imagining how in the hells it would hurt when she sat him after this!!

He leaned his head against the wall for a minute as a sudden dread filled him, making him feel a little woozy. He looked down again however, when he heard Kaede shuffling around, and saw she was already putting away her first-aid, and getting out something like white cloth out of the cupper board again. InuYasha narrowed his eyes again for a moment, trying to figure out what it was, before Kaede unfolded it, revealing it to be another Miko's robe. He then looked down at Kagome again and immediately saw why. Her injury to the side had not only hurt her, but also nearly destroyed the right side of her uniform, and she would clearly be needing something else to wear, especially if she was to be seen by anyone else anytime soon. Kaede cleared her throat from her spot by the cupper board.

"I do not care how close yeh two are InuYasha, yeh are going to leave for a moment at least to allow some new clothes to be put on her." She had a scowl on her face as she made shooing motions to him. "No buts, out!"

InuYasha's ears flattened against him in embarrassment as he stood to leave, without the slightest argument.

"_Stupid old hag, coulda just told me and I woulda left anyways." _He muttered under his breath as he pushed the mat from the door and plopping himself down outside, waiting to be allowed to enter again. He sat there for a couple of minutes, agitatingly tapping his foot against the ground and tapping his fingers on the side of the hut, listening to the slight shuffling from inside. He heard Kaede sigh at his little agitated sounds after a time and muttered he could enter again.

Kaede hadn't time to barely blink her eyes before there was a red blur and then InuYasha sitting by Kagome again, her head shamelessly lying in his lap. She quietly went back to the pot she had been tending before all the commotion and went about making sure that the night's supper hadn't burnt.

InuYasha on the other hand was leaning against the wall, staring at the now miko clothes-clad Kagome, who had, much to his relief fallen into what seemed to be a less-painful sleep. He breathed deeply for a moment, taking in her scent of mint and rainwater, which were secretly his favorite scents. As he looked down at her he smiled a bit, knowing finally she would be ok.

He felt his eyes suddenly feel droopy, up until now not realizing how tired he was after such a nerve wracking day, although, he realized, it was only probably a little bit after noon. So he gently lifted Kagome's head from his lap and picked her up, positioning her completely in his lap now, to where she was in a way laying across him, her head against his shoulder and neck; cradled against him; not in a way that would upset her healing side though.

He sighed again as he recalled the day and how horrible it had started out finding Kagome on the verge of death, but then something seemed to snap in his mind, one point at least becoming very clear. _'I finally chose between them. I…chose Kagome, even after nearly going to Kikyo, as a matter of fact I did right after planning on leaving her in just a couple of nights time to go be with Kikyo. What a mistake that would have been…How's this whole relationship thing going to work though? I mean…I think we know about each other's feeling to some extent…Feh, let's just play it by ear then. She'll know my feelings sooner or later anyway.' _**[NA: omg! Did InuYasha just have a deep moment?! –Gasp-] **He smiled again; suddenly perfectly content and happy that he could simply relax with Kagome with him, no longer in any danger.

Kagome sighed a bit in her sleep as he held her, cuddling herself unconsciously to his chest and immediately beginning to breathe evenly. InuYasha just buried his face in her hair as he leaned further back into the wall; only breathing her scent as he fell into a blissful sleep; both of them staying that way throughout the day and even into the night, not aware of the complete changes that would affect many things awaiting them when they woke up the next morning…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DUM DAH DUUUUMMM……**

**CHAPTER 3 FINALLY D.O.N.E.!!!**

**Man, I must say this chapter took a lot out of me, but hopefully it was at least half way decent. **

**Sasuke: HN, I still prefer my SesshyxInu fics**

**InuYasha: -chokes on air and falls to ground twitching- …w…hh…aatttt????**

**Sesshomaru: MY MIND! NOOO! MENTAL…PICTURES….DEAR GOD!!!....AHHHH!!!!!.... SAVE ME KERUSHI!!! –runs into random wall and get knocked unconscious**

**Me: umm….hehe…. –sweatdrops and says through gritted teeth- I told you not to say that in front of them Suku-kun…hehehe..…-nervous laugh-**

**Sasuke: -shrugs- like I care**

**Me: -deathglare- look! You've probably melted their minds to a vegetative state and you don't care?! ARG, I'll take care of you later…**

**Sasuke: -wide eyes-……**

**Me: until next time! Pppllleeaaseeeeee review and I'll update faster, its seriously one of my only motivations! And again forgive my errors, it has not been checked very well, so I do apologize. CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU!!!**

**Love,**

**Lizzy-chan-InuYasha-fan**


	4. The unexpected turns

**CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Whelp, here it is guys/girls. Late, but here. Let us see how u react to these new twists –evil laughter- take it away Sasuke**

**Sasuke: My Lizzy-Chan doesn't own InuYasha, or Naruto, nor their characters, costumes, minds, ect…**

**Me: THANKS FOR READING. Again I apologize for mistakes, my beta is overloaded with other stories, so I'm going solo till summer with this story. ENJOY!**

**And although I don't have time to thank you each individually, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! It really kept me going.**

Kagome sighed a bit, snuggling against her bed, feeling warmth radiating from it, and the firmness of it being extremely comforting to her. She snuggled into in further, not wanting to wake up from the peace she was in, completely content. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry from all the light surrounding her. As she squinted through it though as she looked at her 'bed' only to see a mess of white hair surrounding her, and when she lifted her head ever-so-slightly, she saw none other than InuYasha's face inches from hers, eyes closed and still breathing evenly. She smiled a bit as she took in a breath, inhaling his musky scent that somehow reminded her of earth and deep forests. That's when her eyes suddenly snapped open. '_Since when did InuYasha have a scent?!' _She thought with confusion in her eyes, as she looked around what she had figured out was Kaede's hut, not remembering it ever being so bright in the small practically windowless space.

She felt InuYasha stir under her as for a moment at her sudden movements and then squint open his golden eyes slightly. InuYasha looked around for a moment, seeming to be trying to grasping his surroundings.

InuYasha glanced up at Kagome for a moment before smiling. "Hey Kagome, feeling better?" he asked sleepily, Kagome still lying across him. Kagome nodded slightly at him, wincing at the volume of his words. "Uhg, InuYasha, I have a splitting headache though, everything seems so loud…and bright." She banged her head slightly into his shoulder, hiding her face from view, so he could only see her dark hair.

InuYasha sighed for a moment before looking back down on her, when something caught his attention. There was something black…and fuzzy…sticking out of the top of her head that seemed so oddly familiar. "Hey…Kagome…" he said slowly, as he slowly grasped her shoulders and pulled her up in front of his face to get a better look at her. What he saw was by all means a shock.

Kagome was about to protest about being moved, when she heard InuYasha gasp and saw his eyes widen slightly. "InuYasha…?" she began uncertainly, not knowing what was wrong.

InuYasha slowly raised his clawed hand up to Kagome's head, thinking he might just be hallucinating…or dreaming…or had finally gone crazy one. But when he touched her head, he knew he wasn't just imagining things. Under his hand were two triangular fuzzy dog ears, exactly like his own, only they were almost completely black. He slowly sat himself up, setting Kagome in front of him in the process so he could get a better look at her.

Kagome only gave him a confused look for a moment at his odd behavior before he finally replied to it. "Hey, Kagome…are you...uh…feeling…alight?" He asked uncertainly, obviously confused beyond his mind's capability at what was going on.

Kagome gave him an uncertain expression. "Yah, I mean, it's really bright, noisy, and you smell kinda weird, but I'm fine." She replied slowly. InuYasha just gave her an incredulous look before replying, "Kagome, uUhHh…you might want to think about that…um…can you tell me what's happened to you?" He asked unsurely, still disbelieving, and eyeing her new ears which kept twitching around on her head.

Kagome looked at him for a moment before replying; still completely confused.

"Well uh, yesterday I think was when I got into a fight with Kikyo, and got hurt while you were human. I remember getting shot through the side, and then blacking out; I mean I thought I was going to kick the bucket there. Then you showed up," her cheeks colored slightly, "And you kissed me and I drank your blood…I think. Then my whole body started burning, but I kept thinking that you would never hurt me, and I think that's when I blacked out again." She trailed off for a moment and then continued.

"I had these weird dreams InuYasha…I could see me; only it wasn't me. She was a demon, an inu-youkai, but InuYasha, I _know_ it was me. She kept talking to me; kept going on about 'let me out, let me out' …and then this huge blue light came out of nowhere and seemed to lock her up. She was screaming…it was horrible!" she cringed slightly into InuYasha's chest, but he gripped her shoulders and beckoned for her to continue. "Then…then you came. She was still screaming, and her eyes were turning red while she was being trapped in the blue cage of flames, and you…." she trailed off again as she could feel her face head up substantially. InuYasha just sent her a puzzled look through his bangs. "What Kagome?" he asked curiously. Kagome just blushed deeper and continued. "Well you kissed me…and told me we would be together forever now…" She trailed off with a puzzled look on her face, and reached for her shoulder. "Then you bit me…it was weird. You bit me on the shoulder and I felt this tingling all over me…like I was being tickled with feathers. You smiled at me afterward and took my hand and we walked away from the screaming me…then I woke up." She looked up at InuYasha and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, my imagination likes to go wild sometimes, but what were you freaking out over anyway?"

InuYasha sat staring blankly at Kagome; trickles of knowing appearing in his mind. His eyes snapped to Kagome abruptly and he put his hand on her shoulder, over her own. "Hey…Kagome let me see your shoulder for a second." He said quickly, ignoring the weird look she was giving him. He apprehensively pulled down the side of her robe just slightly, exposing her neck and shoulder. Kagome heard him gasp and tried to look at him, but he held her in place.

InuYasha stared again blankly at Kagome's shoulder, baffled beyond clue. For upon her shoulder, right in the crick of her neck, was a crescent moon with two lines like claw marks through it; his mother's and father's mate mark; only with an extra claw-line through it. He slowly brought his fingers down and traced it lightly with one of his claws. He remembered once his mother had showed it to him on her own neck; had told him one day it would be his to use on his mate, but being the young child he was, he had simply stuck his tongue out at such thoughts as girls and that had been the end of that conversation. He heard Kagome cough slightly and glanced up at her; only to see her face steaming red still trying to stare down at him unsuccessfully.

InuYasha quickly released her only to have her squeak, "What are you doing InuYasha?! What's gotten into you?" InuYasha just looked down at her unbelievingly and replied, "Kagome, I think we need to talk." Kagome froze; suddenly having flash-backs of when her mother had once said that to her…she shivered slightly….No need to go back to those memories, not now. Kagome replied with a apprehensive, "Okay." And InuYasha took a deep breath of air. "I-uh, I think when we uh, kissed and you drank my blood…well I think something went wrong Kagome." Kagome kept staring blankly at him and he continued, "I…I think your body reacted to my blood differently then it was planned to." He held up a hand, as if trying to stop the invisible questions coming from her closed mouth to stop. "Could you…uh…do me a favor Kagome?" He asked uneasily, and watched Kagome nod in agreement. He gulped a bit, as if afraid of what the final outcome of what she was going to do to be crucial. "Could you check my neck and see…if there's anything…um…unusual on it?" He asked, going slightly pink.

Kagome glanced up at him incredulously and just replied an uneasy, "Alright." Before reaching over and pulling back his hiori on his right shoulder, examining his neck.

"Nope, nothing there InuYasha." She replied to him, only to have him answer, "Try the other shoulder, I'm not sure which it would be on." Kagome was now more confused then she could ever remember being, but she complied and slowly lifted the cloth from his other shoulder, cocking her head to examine his neck, and gasped.

InuYasha groaned slightly in knowing, expecting her answer before she even answered it herself. "InuYasha!" she gasped, "There-there's a…a mating mark on you!" She suddenly froze up, and InuYasha glanced down at her, and then seemed to shrink away at her darkening aura. "Who did you mate InuYasha?" She asked seething, and then all at once got quiet and started tearing over. "Why?....why didn't you…tell me?" She asked, beginning to sob, until InuYasha grabbed both of her shoulders and turned her to look into his eyes. "Kagome, wait! Listen to me!" He said desperately, only loosening his grip on her slightly when she stopped her sudden flash-flood sobbing. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! I…I think something went wrong with the whole blood thing! I-I…" He took a great gulp of air and burst out, "I think we're mates!"

Kagome stopped her crying and hiccupped once, stunned into silence. "Wha…What?" she asked uncertainly; cheeks becoming red. "What did you just say?" She asked again quietly, a hand over her heart. InuYasha's face was glowing, he continued. "I…I think that when you drank my blood, your body took it as the only thing it could to be able to handle it; it mated us with it, and in doing so healed you. Take a look at your side." Kagome meekly dropped her gaze to her side and moved to remove the bandages, when InuYasha swept out and cut them with a flick of his claws. Kagome moved her hand to her side and again gasped, feeling nothing but her skin under her fingertips. When she looked down at her side she couldn't find any remnants of the battle wound; not even a scar. Kagome's eyes slowly made there way up to InuYasha's, disbelief written all over her face.

InuYasha just gave her an apologetic grimace and continued. "Um…that's not all Kagome. I-uh think when it turned us into mates, it…well it kind of changed you." Kagome gave him a wary look and he continued, grabbing her hands and bringing them up to her face. "It looks like you; well you kind sort of got turned into an Inu half-demon Kagome." Kagome was about to object to what he had said when she saw her hands. Clawed Hands. Kagome took in a quick intake of breath. What? Kagome slowly brought them up to her face and examined them, before her eyes went wide for a moment and then her hands fled to her head, and she squealed. "InuYasha! I HAVE YOUR EARS!" She smiled gleefully and she rubbed her ears enthusiastically with one hand, and then reached over and rubbed his. "This is great!" she squealed again; launching herself across his lap and hugging him, catching him off guard.

InuYasha just inwardly coughed. _'Keh, sure took that better than I thought she would anyway.'_ He thought, hugging her in return as she cuddled into his shoulders. He sighed at the mere humor of her and then whispered, "You don't mind?" into her hair uncertainly. Kagome just slowly pulled away from him and smiled, looking him in the eyes.

"Only if you do." She said, giggling again and then continued. "Are you kidding InuYasha? This is all I've wanted for forever! Now I don't have to worry about you leaving me; or Kikyo stealing you; I can be with you forever!"

InuYasha felt immediate relief flood through him, and he smiled at her, brushing her black, now silver-streaked hair from her face and replied, "Keh, good."

He smiled at her again through his eyelashes before taking her off guard; cupping her cheek in his hand and bringing her forward in his lap, kissing her lightly on the tips, only earning a gasp from her as she kissed back, each slowly becoming fuzzy-minded; becoming less aware of the happenings around them. InuYasha was caught up in tangling his claws into Kagome's hair; never feeling so happy, when he heard an elderly squeal come from the door of the cabin, breaking them apart.

"What in the name of Kami?!" squealed Kaede, shielding her eyes. "Can yeh never keep yer hands to yerselves children?! Kagome's not even healed yet you!" She made shooing motions at InuYasha as if he should get up and leave her alone before he held up a hand to her, breath still coming back from moments ago. "Take a good look at Kagome, what do you see old bat, hu?" He asked, glancing at Kagome again for the first time since they had broke apart, and was meekly surprised, for now the millionth time that day. "Hey Kagome," he said, "your eyes, they're gold now." He said unsurprised, earning a confused look from the elder miko, which they both ignored.

"Why do you think they turned colors now InuYasha?" Kagome asked curiously, new golden eyes shining curiously. InuYasha just simply shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't know, it's probably some sort of sign saying that what changes were going to happen have happened or something. Prolly happened now cuz it's the first time we've kissed since all this," He made sweeping motions with his hand, "has happened."

They both stared at each other in turn for a moment before they heard a cough coming from beside them, and turned to look at Kaede again.

Kaede again gave them an uncertain look and asked, "What are yeh two talking about? What are these changes yeh speak of?" InuYasha just gave her an incredulous look before pointing to Kagome's ears; which were still twitching around the room as they spoke.

"Are you blind woman? Don't you see her ears? Or eyes? Or how about the claws you old bat?" He replied gruffly, giving her a disbelieving look and holding up Kagome's hand in front of him.

Kaede just looked even more confused and replied, "I see nothing hanyou, Kagome looks healthy yes, but her ears are down there on the sides of her head silly boy, not upon her head. Her eyes are bright and happy, yet they look the same as they always have. She looked perfectly normal to me InuYasha."

**-GASP- dun dun dun duuuuuun…..She can't see them! **

**What shall happen next? **

**WHAT'S GOING ON?**

**Me: -glances at Sasuke- they here yet?**

**Sasuke: hn, not yet**

**Sesshomaru: -walks in room with hospital bracelet on- **

**InuYasha: -follows behind with another bracelet on-**

**Me: oh! You made it! How was therapy boys?**

**InuYasha: Feh, it was-**

**Sasuke: -jumps up out of chair and screams- I LOVE SESSHY/INU!! SESSHY/INU FOREVER!!!!**

**Sesshomaru: aaaaahh! –falls to ground in fetal position, shaking- happy place, happy place, HAPPY PLACE, holy crap! No, noo, nonoooo, -moans- STAY AWAY FROM MY HAPPY PLACE FILTHY HANYOU!**

**InuYasha: -whimpers- Kagome….he...help me.. –falls on top of Sesshomaru unconscious-**

**Me: NOOoooo! –death glares toward Sasuke- You….**

**Sasuke: uumm…..-cowers-**

**Me: -brings out makeup bag- you shall be punished for damaging their recovering brains further**

**Sasuke: PLEASE! Anything but the makeup….anything…**

**Me: -evil laughter- HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! IT'S SHORT, BUT IT GOT HERE! (its only like 80 words away from being 3000 words long, so its decent sized) THANKS SOO MUCH FOR READING! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**

**Much Love,**

**Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan**


End file.
